Pokemon Learning League Coping with the Loss of a Loved One
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash, Serena and Brock are visiting Ecruteak City and are taken in by the city's atmosphere. After deciding where they'll go next, they decide to check out to the tea ceremony, and along the way they find two trainers who are feeling really low. Disclaimer: the subject matter presented in here may be sensitive to some people.


Pokemon Learning League

Coping with the Loss of a Loved One

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Brock arriving in Ecruteak City from Route 38 on a partly cloudy & windy day. Sunlight pokes through some of the clouds, which are moving in the wind. Serena feels the wind blowing and speaks to the others.)_

Serena: Ahh. The wind feels good today.

Ash: Yeah, it sure does.

 _(They go on into the city and are taken in by the Old World atmosphere feeling.)_

Ash: Man, it feels good to be back here.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Brock: You said it.

Serena _(wondering)_ : So, what makes Ecruteak special?

Brock: It has a lot of myths & legends surrounding it, and it has an interesting history.

Serena _(understanding)_ : Ah-ha.

 _(As they go on, they take notice of the Tin Tower in the distance, as well as passing by the Burned Tower. Now, they go by the Ecruteak gym. We dissolve to twelve minutes later, where the trio are going down the street until come to a small shop, where a special lunch is being served.)_

Serena: How about we stop here for some lunch?

 _(Ash and Brock both nod their heads in agreement. Moments later, they have a small lunch, which consists of tea, rolls, curry and kabobs.)_

Pikachu _(satisfied)_ : Chu!

Brock: This was a good idea, Serena.

Serena: Thanks.

 _(Now, minutes later, they have some Sata andagi.)_

Ash _(contented)_ : Oh, this is really good.

Serena: It certainly is. _(She turns over to Brock.)_ So, Brock, where should we go to after this?

 _(Brock goes into his backpack and pulls out a map of Johto.)_

Brock: We can stop in Mahogany Town, and then head up to Lake Rage.

Ash: Sounds good to me.

 _(Moments later, they finish up the rest of the food and clean up the area. Now, they pack up their bags and stand back up. Just as they're about to leave, they see on the wall a poster for a tea ceremony being hosted by the Kimono Sisters.)_

Ash: Oh, they're having another tea ceremony.

Brock: Yeah. Let's go check it out.

 _(They finish up their lunch, leave the shop and head over to the dance theatre.)_

Serena: So, what are these Kimono Sisters like?

Brock: They're not only really beautiful and hold great tea ceremonies, but they're also really skilled trainers.

Serena: Oh. What kind of Pokemon do they use?

Ash: They like to use many of Eevee's evolutions.

Serena _(getting it)_ : I see.

 _(As they continue along down the street, Serena takes two notice of two young trainers, Malaki and Laura, who are sitting on a bench and have their heads drooping & sulking, with a Lopunny and a Meowstic comforting them & stops in her tracks. Malaki has long, black hair, green eyes and is wearing an orange shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Laura has long, blonde hair in a ponytail, sapphire eyes, and is wearing a violet t-shirt, a long skirt, stockings and flats.)_

Ash: Is there anything wrong, Serena?

Serena: Yeah. Those two over there aren't looking too good.

 _(She points over to the two.)_

Brock _(getting it)_ : Oh. What do you think is wrong with them?

Serena: I don't know. Let's go ask them.

 _(They go over to the two, who lift up their heads and see them coming.)_

Ash: Hello, there. My name's Ash, and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Serena: Hey, I'm Serena.

Brock: And I'm Brock.

Laura _(dejectedly)_ : Hello. I'm Laura.

Malaki _(dejectedly)_ : And I'm Malaki.

Brock: What seems to be the problem?

Malaki: Our Uncle Masato just passed away last week.

Serena _(sympathetically)_ : Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

Laura: It's all right. Our parents haven't been taking it well, either.

Brock: Tell us. What was he like?

Malaki: Well…

 _(Now, we dissolve to a flashback/montage, where we the great moments they had with their uncle. Masato has slightly grayed hair, blue eyes and is wearing a blueish-green shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers orange racing stripes. We see him, along with their parents, showing them the possibilities of what Pokemon can do, to caring for any injured and young wild Pokemon, and teaching them new moves. Now, we see him giving beginning trainers some training tips and shows them unique catching methods, as well as demonstrating how to sneak up on a wild Pokemon. Then, we see them having fun with Lopunny & Meowstic, and also having a good time with the family at the beach. Montage ends with them looking out at a beautiful sunset. Flashback to the present day.)_

Ash: That's pretty amazing.

Malaki: Yeah. And now, they won't be the same anymore.

 _(They both lower their heads & each shed a single tear.)_

Brock: How have you been coping with it?

 _(Malaki & Laura both wipe off their eyes.)_

Laura: Not too well. We've mourned over it, accepted that he's gone and even honored him by taking care of his Pokemon, but it's only helped a little.

Brock: Well, don't worry. Diana can help you out with this.

 _(He goes into his backpack, takes out the Pokepilot, turns it on, and calls Diana, who is watching a Pokemon race and studying the movements of the Pokemon. She pauses the video.)_

Diana: Hello, guys. How's it going?

Brock: We're doing well, Diana. What kind of short are you working on now?

Diana: It involves a very dangerous race to try & get off an island before it sinks into the ocean.

Ash: That sounds intense.

Diana: Oh, it will be. _(She takes notice of Laura & Malaki.)_ Hello, there. I'm Diana.

Malaki _(sadly)_ : Hi, I'm Malaki and this is Laura.

Diana: Is there something wrong with them?

Brock: Yeah, there is. Their uncle had passed away last week.

Diana _(sympathetically)_ : Oh, that's sad to hear.

Serena: Yeah, and they need some help coping with it, so do you know anything they can do?

Diana: Of course I do. To start with, there are some phases that you might go through over the next few weeks. There'll be times where you'll feel lonely and act like no one knows how you feel. Remind yourself that other people have also felt the way you do and that this is normal.

Serena: Okay, what's next?

Diana: Another way is to find or do something that'll give you comfort, like playing with your Pokemon, going for a swim or having lunch with a good friend.

Brock: All right, now what?

Diana: This next one is one that's very common, but helpful: knowing that things will get better. The first year after someone's passing is always the hardest time, as you'll experience many first occasions without that loved one being there, but know that everything will improve from there.

Ash: Okay, what's the next thing they can do?

Diana: Try to look for & talk to someone you trust about your feelings. Yes, it may be obvious, but doing this will help you clarify your confusion, as well as ease the pain & anger.

Laura: Okay, what else?

Diana: Don't ignore their passing. Trying to suppress your feelings is not only unhealthy, but it'll also cause them to come out in some other way, such as getting angry at close friends or crying at random points.

Malaki: All right, anything else?

Diana: One other way is to be sure that you have a support group with your family & friends. Sometimes, it helps to cope with problems by having people you can talk to, and I'm sure you're already doing that.

Ash: Those are some pretty good ways of doing it.

Diana: Indeed they can be, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Serena: Okay, Diana.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel showing four trainers trying to cope with a respective loss.)_

Diana: All right, you guys ready to do it?

Brock: You bet.

Diana: Very well, then. Here, this man is grieving over the passing of his grandfather. How do you think he'll cope with it?

Brock: He'll look for & talk to a friend he trusts.

Diana: All right, Brock. Now, girl is coping with the loss of her father. How do you think she'll cope with it?

Laura: She might go through a phase before she gets better.

Diana: Very well, Laura. Now, this boy and his Litleo are mourning over the loss of grandmother, who was also their original teacher. How do you think he'll cope with it?

Malaki: He won't ignore his passing or suppress his feelings in any way.

Diana: All right, Malaki. You guys

Ash: Thanks, Diana.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diana: No problem, Ash. Now, I better get back to animating this. See you guys later. Oh, and I hope you two feel better.

Malaki & Laura: Thanks, Diana.

 _(Brock turns the Pokepilot off, and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Laura: By the way, where are you guys heading to?

Serena: Oh, we're going off to a tea ceremony.

Laura: That sounds interesting.

Brock: Yep. Would you two like to come along?

 _(Laura & Malaki think for a few seconds and nod their heads.)_

Brock: Okay, then. Let's go.

 _(They get up from the bench and they all head off to the tea ceremony. As they go along, Malaki hears a faint cry.)_

Malaki: You guys hear that?

Ash: Yeah. It's over there.

 _(They go over to the source and find… an injured & young Timburr stumbling around and looking really tired and hungry.)_

Malaki: That Timburr isn't looking too good.

Brock: You're right.

Malaki _(confidently)_ : Let Laura and I handle this one.

 _(He and Laura go over to it.)_

Malaki _(gently)_ : Hey, you feeling all right?

 _(It trembles & shakes its head.)_

Malaki: Don't worry, we'll help you out. _(He turns over to Laura.)_ Laura, you have any food with you?

Laura: Let me see.

 _(She goes into her bag and gets a small can of Pokemon food.)_

Laura: Here you go.

Malaki: Thanks. _(He pours out a handful and gives it to Timburr.)_ Here, have some of this.

 _(Timburr sniffs the food and eats it.)_

Timburr (happily): Tim-burr.

Malaki: Glad you like it.

 _(Laura pulls out a Super Potion.)_

Laura: Now, Timburr, please hold still. This won't hurt a bit.

 _(She gently sprays the potion on some of its wounds.)_

Brock _(impressed)_ : Your uncle taught you two very well.

Laura: Yeah, he sure did. _(She turns back over to Timburr.)_ Hey, how about you tell us where you live?

 _(It nod its head in agreement and points them in the right direction. Dissolve to moments later, where they arrive at the location. Laura knocks on the door and a lady, named Belle, answers it. She has blonde hair, red eyes, and is wearing a silk dress, stockings and flats.)_

Belle: Yes, how can I help you?

: Excuse me, ma'am, but is this your Timburr?

 _(She looks down at it & examines it.)_

Belle: _(gasps in happiness.)_ Yes, it is.

 _(She picks it up & hugs it.)_

Belle _(lovingly)_ : Oh, Timburr. I was so worried about you.

Timburr _(happily)_ : Timburr.

 _(She turns over to Malaki & Laura.)_

Belle: Thanks for taking care of it for me & helping it out.

Laura and Malaki: You're welcome, Miss.

Belle: Hang on, let me give you something.

 _(She gets out a bowl full of berries and gives both of them some Leppa & Sitrus berries.)_

Both: Thank you.

Belle: You're welcome. You have a good day now.

 _(She closes the door and the duo return to the trio.)_

Serena _(complementing)_ : That was really nice of you two.

Both _(appreciatively)_ : Thanks, Serena.

Brock: So, guys, how about we do one thing before we get going?

Ash: All right, Brock. Let's see if the viewers are up for doing this.

Serena: Okay. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience.)_ Oh, all right.

 _(Dissolve to three more trainers mourning over the loss of their respective loved ones.)_

Ash _(V.O.)_ : Okay, let's do it. Here, this trainer is grieving over the passing of her mentor, her grandfather. How do you think she'll cope with it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Do something that'll give her comfort. All right.

Serena _(V.O.)_ : Now, this boy is trying to cope with the loss of his aunt, who was a great Pokemon doctor. How do you think he'll cope with it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By knowing that thing will get better in the future. Okay, then.

Brock _(V.O.)_ : Lastly, this trainer is mourning over the loss of his mother, who was a great coordinator. How do you think she'll cope with it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Byhaving a support group with his family & friends. Very well.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Serena casually speaks to the audience.)_

Serena _(casually)_ : You guys did great.

Brock: Well, let's get going.

 _(Moments later, they arrive at the garden where the tea ceremony, One of the Kimono Sisters, Sumomo, comes up & greets them. She has purple eyes, and is wearing a black wig, a pink headband, a green kimono with a yellow undersash that has a bubble decoration and sandals.)_

Sumomo: Welcome, everyone.

 _(She bows to them.)_

Sumomo: We hope you enjoy the tea ceremony today.

 _(They bow back to her and go on through the rest of the area. Now, they stop by a small group, where Tamao is giving a demonstration of the art of ikebana, or flower arrangement. Tamao has brown eyes, and is wearing a black wig with an orange headband, an orange kimono with purple markings on it & a pink undersash and sandals.)_

Tamao: It's very important to know just where each flower goes.

 _(She places one flower in the center.)_

Serena: Those flowers look really beautiful.

Laura _(agreeing)_ : Yeah, they sure are.

 _(They continue on through. Three and a half minutes later, they find the next Kimono Sister, Koume, who is playing a tune on her shamisen. She has dark green eyes, and is wearing a_ _black wig with a beige headband and light blue kimono with an orange undersash. It also has a large heart on it.)_

Laura: That is a lovely song she's playing.

Ash: Yeah, it sure is.

 _(They resume on through the garden. Brock looks over to the duo.)_

Brock: So, you two feeling a little better now?

Malaki: Actually, yeah we are.

Brock: Good to hear.

 _(Now, we cross-fade to_ _two minutes later, where they come to an outdoor tea room.)_

Brock: Well, here it is. Let's head inside.

 _(They enter the room, where Satsuki is sitting in her place with a tea set by her side. She has amber eyes, and is wearing a black wig with a green headband in it and a blue kimono with a light blue undersash.)_

Satsuki: Welcome, honorable guests.

 _(They all sit down on their knees and bow. Pikachu rests on Ash's lap.)_

All: Thank you.

Satsuki: Feel free to relax and please enjoy the tea.

 _(She pours the tea into tea bowls and stirs them with a whisk.)_

Serena: So, is the tea any good?

Ash: Oh, just wait and see.

 _(Satsuki hands them each a bowl.)_

Satsuki: Be sure you turn your bowl before you drink.

 _(She turns her bowl and sips from it. The others do the same thing.)_

All (contended): Ahh.

 _(Just then, her youngest sister, Sakura, comes in. She has purple eyes and is wearing a black wig with a yellow headband in it and a pink kimono with a blue undersash.)_

Sakura: Hey, there guys.

Brock: Hey, Sakura. How've you been doing?

Sakura: Just terrific, Brock.

Brock: Good to hear.

 _(Sakura takes notice of Serena, Laura and Malaki.)_

Sakura: Oh, hello. I'm Sakura.

Serena: Nice to meet you. I'm Serena.

Laura: Hi, I'm Laura.

Malaki: And I'm Malaki.

 _(She comes in and sits next to Satsuki.)_

Sakura: So, how are you guys enjoying the tea?

Serena: It's terrific.

Sakura: That's great to hear.

 _(The other sisters come in.)_

Sumomo: Hi, I'm Sumomo.

Tamao: Hey, I'm Tamao.

Koume: And I'm Koume.

Laura, Malaki & Serena: Nice to meet you.

Malaki _(curiously)_ : So, are you all really good trainers?

Satsuki _(reaffirming)_ : Indeed, we are. We do a lot of training with them.

Malaki: That's great.

Tamao: Mmm-hmm. Oh, speaking of which, we got some new ones not too long ago. Would you like to see them?

Ash: Sure.

 _(Satsuki, Sakura and Tamao each take out one Pokeball.)_

All: Go!

 _(They toss them up and a Glaceon, Sylveon and a Leafeon emerge from them.)_

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Leafeon: Leafeon!

Glaceon: Glaceon!

Serena _(impressed)_ : They all look really good.

Sakura _(flattered & appreciatively)_: Well, thanks Serena.

 _(Glaceon comes up to her and gives her a friendly snuggle.)_

Brock: They all look very healthy.

Sakura: Yep, and they know plenty of good moves, too.

Ash: That's cool.

Sakura: Thanks, Ash.

Laura _(wondering)_ : So, what kind of plans do you guys have after the tea ceremony?

Sumomo: Yes. We're going to do some training later on.

Ash _(intrigued)_ : Sounds nice. Do you mind if we join you later?

Sumomo: No, not at all.

Ash: Oh, good.

 _(They all turn over to the audience.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Now, we dissolve to moments where the gang and the Kimono Sisters are chatting with each other.)_

Brock: That was an interesting episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right then. We'll see you next time.

 _(They causally wave goodbye to the audience and resume on chatting. Now, we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
